For spraying a liquid within a vessel, heretofore, small-sized, manually operated spray devices have been widely used. Conventional spray device is typically arranged such that the liquid within the vessel is pressurized by an appropriate pressurizing means and discharged from a nozzle hole. In this case, it is a customary practice to provide a spinning mechanism within a nozzle hole, for rotating the liquid at high speed so that the liquid rotating at high speed is discharged from the nozzle hole and atomized as the discharged liquid comes into contact with ambient air. With such spray device, particularly when the liquid to be sprayed is a high viscosity liquid, such as oil, there may be instances wherein the atomization becomes unstable or even impossible as the case may be. Thus, there is need for a manually operated spray device which is capable of achieving a more positive and stable atomization, regardless of the type or physical property of the liquid to be sprayed.